


Some Things Just Make Sense

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jonghyuns a bit of a perv oops, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No one asked for this but I loved the idea, Slow Burn, Some underage parts, Switching aren, Very Minor: Jonghyun/Minhyun, bottom aron, bottom minki, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Aron decides to join this pen pal app and doesn't expect to meet someone like Minki. They hit it off almost immediately and find out the other is trying to better their language skills. Minki is trying to learn better English, while Aron is trying to learn better Korean. They agree to help one another and become fast friends despite the sixteen-hour difference between Los Angeles and Busan. As the years progress, Aron visits Minki in Busan during Christmas and they find it a lot more difficult than they expected to separate. Aron goes to NYU, and the time difference drops to twelve hours instead. Minki goes into the army after high school and Aron finishes college.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, times might be off a little because i'm in Eastern time trying to write times for Korean time and Pacific time. It hurts my brain despite it being easy to do. This is also from a post on tumblr, someone posted a prompt and now I can't find it to link it so :/ Credit to them I guess for the long distance idea.
> 
> There is no smut in the underage part despite mentions of sexual things cause all teens talk about sex (if you say you didn't you're lying through your teeth). No sex actually happens until Minki is 20 and Aron is 22. Video sex does happen though it's mutual masturbation and then later on with toys and they are 18 and 20.
> 
> I don't know how the enlistment thing works except it's males only and has to be two years before age of 30; the communications rule is how it works in American basic training so I mashed it with this. Letters only and a single call to family on Sundays with a pay phone. 
> 
> This is my first time trying this multi-'pov' thing so my apologies if Minki's are shorter than Aron's. I wanted to put in some of Minki's povs but then only for certain parts. They are marked in bold. Chapters will be updated 9.18, 9.20, 9.22, and final will be on 9.24 based on US dates. 
> 
> Song is from [Still Into You by Paramore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OblL026SvD4)
> 
> As always, errors are my own mistakes. This is a massive authors note. LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!

**\---- Aron**

Aron had been bored. He hadn’t expected to actually make a friend on this weird pen pal app. It tried to simulate snail mail by pausing the delivery of the messages till a certain time. It sucked once you made friends. Which is how he ended up with this boys Twitter handle and email just in case. They had been 'snail mail' talking for about two months. Aron considered that dedication considering the apps function. Minki was right though; it was difficult to keep friendships going and learn a language when you had to wait 18 hours for your letter to be properly sent. Minki had been learning English and from what Aron could tell, he understood it well enough but some sentences he wrote he had reread a few times. His Korean was piss poor, which is why Minki offered to teach him. So, they had been going back and forth quizzing each other and chatting about life and other things using twitter messages. They sent selfies of each other after nearly a year and Aron was surprised as hell.

'What the hell, Minki??? You didn’t tell me you did modeling!' He remembers typing and getting back so many cry laughing emojis before a big 'NO' appeared on screen. Aron thought he could do it, telling him as much that he's definitely gorgeous. Minki didn't believe him and called him a suck up, but also saying he wasn't so bad looking either. Aron was cocky for a bit then. Saying he knew that and could totally get the modeling job Minki was rejecting. 'Cockiness isn't a good look on you.' Aron laughed and got odd looks from his sisters sitting near him.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Does Aron have a girlfriend? Mooooom!" Aron kicks at her and grumbles.

"Shut up. I do not!"

"Then you have a cruuuuush." Hannah and Grace laugh as Aron groans. Their mom, Minjung, walking in curious.

"What's going on?" Grace explaining the Aron’s been talking to someone a lot and keeps smiling and laughing at his phone. Their mom looking at him curiously.

"What?! They're a friend I met online; they live in Korea."

"Is this friend why you're _still_ awake before school?" Aron stares at her and shrugs a bit before she sighs. The three of them agreeing without him he definitely has a crush. Aron on the other hand just stares blankly. He couldn't have a crush. That was...insane. Typing 'Goodnight and sweet dreams' to Minki since it was nearly midnight for him. Minki wished him luck on his test and scolded him for staying awake the whole time. 'Couldn't help it. I like talking to you.' Minki just sent an angry emoji and scolded him again. He didn’t mind. Arriving to school though, he met up with some friends and plopped down beside them before dropping his head onto one of their shoulders.

"Dude, you look like shit. What happened?" His pillow spoke up with a chuckle as she answered for him.

"Minki happened. You really need to stop talking to him for so long." Aron whines about how he _plans_ to sleep then they end up talking about something ridiculous and it snowballs from there. Mark laughs and asks if Minki's ever stayed up for him before and Aron nods.

"Course. A few times but their school lives are way more difficult, so I don't mind dying a bit faster if he sleeps." Aron when tired basically turns into ask anything and he’ll be honest. As Hannah walks by she sees him trying to sleep and cackles.

"Maybe sleep tonight instead of giggling like a schoolgirl talking to your mystery crush." Amber raises her eyebrow as she jumps her shoulder to bump Aron off as he flips off his sister.

"Hannah, have they video chatted at all?" She shakes her head before shrugging.

"No clue. I don't even know how old or who the person is. I did catch him looking at a photo of someone the other day. Was all starstruck." She laughs and heads off to class and Mark digs into Aron’s pocket for his phone. Going to his photos knowing if he was staring, he obviously saved it. Finding a photo of a brown-haired kid with pouty lips and large eyes, holding it up to Aron.

"Is this him?" He nods half asleep and Amber looks at the phone with a whistle.

"Catfish. He's too attractive. If that's even a guy."

"You're one to talk. How many freshmen have come up to you this year?" Amber smirks and flips her nonexistent long hair.

"You're just jealous. No one wants you for a date. Seriously though Aron. He seems too good to be true. You should video chat with him somehow. Before you're in too deep." Aron nods and says he's thought about that, but he doesn't always look like his selfies. He looks ugly sometimes and they both sigh. After putting his phone back into his pocket, they drag him to class with them. The boy dead on his feet. The teacher giving them odd looks walking in. They apologize and Hannah appears with a coffee cup.

"He looked out of it." Aron takes it and drinks slowly. His sister apologizing to the teacher before rushing back to her own class. It was Aron’s senior year. He needed to pay attention but was finding it difficult. As school ended, Aron was running on zero sleep and over twenty-four hours awake. He was ready to die and still needed to do his homework. His friends decided they'd all do it together at a local bookstore and Aron was thankful to them. As always. When he got home though, he washed up and went to lay in bed. Trying to type out a good morning text for Minki as he falls asleep. It doesn't get sent, but with how tired he is, he really couldn't care less. Sleeping through dinner since his parents and sisters were unable to wake him but they heard him snoring, so they didn’t care as much. He can eat leftovers when he gets up. Which he eventually does. To his school alarm going off. He stares and groans as his everything hurts. Sleeping twelve hours wasn't smart. As he turns off his alarm, he goes to shower and get ready for the day. Kind of glad it’s Friday. Checking his phone, he sees a few messages from Minki asking how he is and wishing him a nice sleep and a good morning when he joins the living again. Aron smiles and without thinking asks if he wants to video chat later that day when he was awake, and Aron was done with school and homework. It was a little before eleven pm there, so he didn’t expect an answer yet as he plugged in his phone and got breakfast. His sisters teasing him more about his crush on some mystery girl.

"You both look stupid. I'm not even talking to a girl." Grace and Hannah look at one another before smirking and teasing him about his mystery boy.

"Is he cute? What's his name?"

"How old is he?" Aron groans unsurprised that it just made them nosier.

"Yes, Minki and sixteen." They whistle and ooooh when their parents walk in. Asking what’s going on and Aron pales a bit. His sisters just accepted he was talking to a boy and concluded he had a crush on him. He didn’t need his parents know he may like a boy. The two girls wink at Aron before replying 'Nothing. Aron still won’t tell us about the mystery person.' He smiles at them and appreciates the discretion. After school and after his friends teasing him more and more about Minki, he finishes his homework and receives a text from Minki saying he'd love to video chat in a few hours. He'd message him an hour before just in case. Aron stares at the text and calls Amber.

"Yo. Wha-"

"He said yes. We're going to video chat after his parents head to work. What do I do!?" Amber starts laughing and tells him to clean up a bit, get some snacks or something just so he doesn’t have to leave Minki alone on the computer. Plus, that gives his sisters a chance to steal the computer to talk to him. Aron nods with a small 'okay' and quietly asks what he should do if he isn't what Minki expected and they hate him. Amber frowning at the phone.

"You listen here, Aron. If that boy doesn't appreciate you for you to hell with him. You deserve better so if that happens you kick him to the curb." Aron sighs and agrees. Thanking her before they talk about the homework for a bit to keep his mind off the upcoming video chat. He opens his laptop when he gets a text from Minki though and worries.

"Amber...I think I'm having a panic attack. What do I do?!" Amber rolls her eyes despite him not being able to hear it and just announces she rolled eyes at him.

"You're talking and breathing just fine you're good. You're just being dramatic and nearly hyperventilating. Knock it off." Aron holds his breath for a moment before he accepts Minki's Skype handle and presses call. Biting his lip and glancing at the water and snacks beside him. He worries at his lip and stares at the keyboard thinking when he hears a very accented Hello in his headphones. Snapping his head up, he looks at Minki and lets his eyes drag over his features before smiling widely.

"Hey. How, uh, how did you sleep?" Minki shrugs and says he could have slept better.

"I was nervous." Aron nods and says he was too before he starts to ramble about things. Minki listening the entire time with a soft smile before he cuts in and offers his opinion. Aron talks about how his friends keep teasing him. 'They think you're a catfish.' Of course, at Minki's confusion, Aron explains what he means. That his friends thought he was using someone else’s photos to send because he was too pretty. Minki scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

"I’m real. Take a video, I will say hi." Aron laughs and grabs his phone setting it on record before nodding to him. Minki saying hello to his friends and doing jazz hands to say hes real and definitely not a catfish to which Aron says that’s exactly what a catfish would say. Earning him a look that would kill him if they could. Minki smiles at the phone and waves goodbye to them and Aron cuts the video before sending it to their group chat and setting it to the side. They talk about whatever. Their initial nervousness gone now, and Aron moves to lie down on his bed. His computer beside him as Minki smiles and starts talking softer. He has plans to meet up with friends later for food and Aron grumbles about being jealous he can't get food with him too and doesn't realize he's falling asleep. It is only ten in the evening, but he did just stay up over 24 hours. They talk more as Aron falls asleep and Minki knows its creepy to watch him sleep so he only does it a little while before saying sweet dreams and ending the video chat. Sending a text that he enjoyed talking to him on video and that they should do it again. Sending another with a goodnight and a blowing kiss emoji before he goes to prepare for his outing. Aron’s mother walking by shortly after to see his laptop on his bed as he's sleeping as she shakes her head, she goes in and closes it. Setting it on the desk and glancing at his phone lighting up. Seeing the texts from Minki and glancing back at her son curious. She can ask him later. Closing his door with a soft goodnight.

**\---- Minki**

As Aron fell asleep, he couldn't help but watch for a little bit. Minseok and his parents were out doing things and he had his own plans shortly, but he really couldn't help himself. Even if he did feel like a creep. Aron was handsome, and he acknowledged the small crush that was forming a month ago or so, but he couldn't handle that. It was a sixteen-hour time difference. It wouldn't work. He sighed and said sweet dreams before he ended the call. Texting him to let him know he enjoyed the video chat. Sending another of goodnight before punching the blowing kiss emoji and sending it before he could second guess it. Immediately panicking afterwards. Why did he do that. He got ready for his outing and wandered outside in a daze. He had really sent that emoji and it had been the dumbest move. What if Aron read too much into it and stressed and stopped talking to him? As he gets to the cafe, he's meeting his friends, he orders his drink and drops his head on the table with a groan. Minhyun showing up shortly after with his drink.

"What's wrong?"

"I sent a blowing kiss emoji to Aron after saying goodnight." Jonghyun sat with them surprised and asked what he said before rushing to grab his drink and then coming back and waving his hand to continue. Minki groaning.

"He hasn't. We had that video chat. It was late there and he kind of fell asleep on the call. I ended it and texted him it was nice to talk on the video because it was! But then I got brave and sent a goodnight with that emoji. What if he overthinks it and gets concerned or-"

"Calm down Minki. It'll be fine. I’m sure he won’t read into it like you think.” Minki shakes his head and groans a little as he sips his drink.

“I won’t know till later. It’s almost midnight there. He fell asleep remember.” They both nod and ask how he plans to make this work only to give them odd looks. The two glancing at each other before looking at him expectantly.

“Obviously you like him.” Minki stares before laughing hysterically. Waving them off with a ‘no, of course not. That’s crazy.’ Which makes them both roll their eyes. Obviously lying too poorly and not bothering to hide that fact. Jonghyun mumbles about they can just sext and have fun on video chat making the two look over at him in shock.

“What??” Jonghyun laughs and explains if Minki wants to truly make it work, they can push their relationship a bit farther and then just use the internet and the amazing gadgets made online for this kind of situation. Minki just shakes his head not wanting to know how he knows these things. Jonghyun grinning and saying he'll buy a toy for him later and Minki kicks him under the table rolling his eyes. Jonghyun grinning as Dongho comes over and sits as well. Jonghyun and Dongho visiting from their towns for the weekend after meeting the other two online. Dongho asking what’s going on as Minhyun explains and calls Jonghyun a dirty pervert. Minki snorting at the offended look on Jonghyun’s face before he gets up in Minhyun’s face and threatens to expose him if he keeps it up. Minhyun sticking his tongue out at him and shoving his head away from him. Minki smiles at the ridiculousness of his friends and glances at his phone which they all notice and raise their eyebrow at.

“Did he wake up?"

“Hm? No. Just…scared he’ll read the message, see the emoji and not reply.” Dongho pats his arm.

“It won’t do any good just sitting here thinking about it since it’s too late to take it back or correct it. Let’s go do something!” Jonghyun perks up at that and waves his hand to get their attention.

“There’s a VR gaming place! Let’s go do that!” They all nod and find the location on one of their phones. It’s within walking distance and they decide to head out and hopefully make it before the rush hour of other bored kids happen. As they’re at the location they take lots of photos and Minki’s mind if off the text he sent earlier. Dongho and Minki ending up on the floor in their session as Jonghyun switches the game to a horror game. Minhyun unfazed by these things due to his robot-like emotions. Minki yelling as such to him as he cackles. Minki screaming a few times before just yanking off his VR helmet.

“Jonghyun!” He groans and waves his hand saying fine. He switches the game to a sandbox adventure, and he puts back on his helmet with a shake of his head. Not minding this one at all and at least there's monsters to kill in this one too; Everyone has a little bit of everything for them. Once their hour is up, they all head out and go for snacks. More photos taken since it’ll be a while till Jonghyun and Dongho can return to them again. As the day begins to end, Minki hugs Jonghyun and Dongho and fake cries saying he’ll miss them; the two saying bye before beginning to head off for their hotel so they can get up early for their trips home. Minhyun pouting cause Minki’s never been that dramatic with him leaving.

"You live down the road. Don't be such a baby and say bye to Jonghyun." He gives him a small smirk and Minhyun feels his ears burn before waltzing off towards Jonghyun. Minki grins and checks his phone. It's only eight in the evening, meaning its four in the morning there. He hovers over the second button but deletes the messages to post them as an actual post. Writing that he had an amazing time with his new friends. He just hopes Aron isn't a jealous person. Hanging out for a moment to see what Minhyun's doing before he runs back home looking absolutely lovesick.

"Well?"

"I got his number." Minki grins and pats his shoulder before they head home. The three of them later sending him canidids they took of him today and he laughs sending some back to them of his candid shots. As he lays in bed, he posts some more photos and holds his phone out to record a video. Telling Aron about his day and some of the stories that happened. Saying that maybe they can go to the VR place some day and glances at the time with a yawn.

"It is almost midnight now. I wish you a good day." He checks the video after ending it and swears. It'd nearly ten minutes long. He can't send that over their app. It’s too big. Pouting he just saves it before just lying down to sleep. Sending a good morning message before he settles to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**\-----Aron **

When Aron wakes the next morning, he stretches with a groan and suddenly sits up remembering he fell asleep on Minki. Seeing the sun shining brightly outside, he scrambles for his phone before noticing both it and his laptop are beside each other. He just hopes his mom didn't see anything. With a deep breath, he goes and grabs his phone and reads through some recent notifications before opening the chat with Minki. The first, simply saying he enjoyed their video chat and they should do it again but what really catches his eye is the 'Goodnight. 😘' text. A few hours later, he sent some short videos and photos to their album so he could look through them. He just could take his eyes of the emoji. Did Minki mean to send that? Should he text him asking? Maybe it he doesn't mention it? He groans and falls back on his bed. Minjung stopping by the door with a knock.

"Need to talk? You seem distressed." Aron scoffs and thinks about it before sitting with and slouching. His hands hanging between his knees as he nods with a pout.

"I have a problem. If someone you're not _with_ sends a blowing kiss emoji after a 'goodnight' text what does it mean??" She blinked at him a few times surprised he broke that easily before moving and sitting beside him.

"I saw that last night. Your laptop was about to collapse, and your phone was beside it. It came in as I was putting it down. Whoever it is, they're why you've been staying up so late?" Aron gives a small nod and curls in on himself a bit.

"It's a guy. His name is Minki. I met him on a pen pal app. We've been help each other learn the language. Korean for me and English for him but...it's not all we talk about. He's really cool." Aron expects...well he doesn't know but he doesn't expect his moms response.

"This is the same person we were teasing you over? You've been talking for a little over a year, right?" He gives a slow nod confused where she's going with this.

"You know it’s really him? Where is he there?"

"Yes, we video chatted last night and he's in Busan." She nods with a hum.

"It's almost Christmas. Maybe see when his break is." He stares at her in shock before standing excitedly. 'Really?!' She smiles with a nod and he hugs her tightly thanking her repeatedly. Letting go and dancing a bit before she says wait. Pausing he looks at her.

"I’ll be going with. At least in case he doesn't show up. You barely speak the language, Aron. I don't want you getting lost or anything. Okay? If he shows up, I will let you and him go off together." He gives a single nod with a smile and checks the time. It's one in the morning there but he bites his lip and presses call anyway as his mom laughs and heads out to give him privacy. Minki answering in Korean and extremely muffled.

"Minki. I had an important question. It couldn't wait." He hears some shuffling after Minki confusingly says his name. Like he's shocked he's calling.

"What is it?" His voice is soft, but he takes it because it's late.

"When is your Christmas break? Or winter break anyway from school...obviously."

"…What?" He chuckles and talks slowly despite wanting to flail and blurt everything at once.

"My mom saw your goodnight text, which well be discussing later, but she asked all these questions and then said 'it’s almost Christmas. Maybe see when his break is.' Shes letting me come see you!" Aron is excited and the longer the silence on the other side grows the less he becomes.

"Minki?"

"I’m still here...uh, processing." Aron makes a noise of agreement before softly saying 'if you don't want to meet in person...you can say no.' Aron slumps on his bed. He was so excited for this he didn’t even stop to think if Minki even _wanted_ to see him. Maybe his friends were right, and he is a catfish doing videos and such for a friend. Maybe he's not really a high school student. Maybe he's everything he says he is and just, doesn't care to meet the weird American. When Minki speaks, it seems like forever, but he gives some dates in December. Of course, it overlaps with Christmas, but he could make it work. Mid December to the end of January. It was basically the same as theirs in LA, but they only go till the tenth. They don't celebrate the lunar new year though either.

"So, we're doing this?" Minki laughs sleepily and says yes.

"It is September now, so in four months, we'll see each other." Aron grins stupidly and agrees.

"Mom said she'd be joining. Just in case, when we meet up though, she said she'd go off alone. It's been a while since she's been in Korea." Minki says it sounds amazing and Aron hears him yawn. Swearing, he apologizes to him and says he was too excited and couldn't wait.

"You're fine. It’s not a school night. I’m tired though."

"Course. We'll talk more in the morning. Jalja." He smiles as Minki says it back along with a term he hadn’t learned yet. Both of them hanging up as Aron makes a confused face. Meanwhile Minki stared at his phone in horror hoping he didn't hear him say that. He hadn't meant to say, 'I love you.' It was a habit for when he was on the phone because usually it was relatives he spoke to. Or Minhyun who he's known forever. Aron though, recovered quickly and ran to his mom. Finding her in the kitchen making pancake and blurting the dates. She looks at him and gives a nod.

"We could make it work. Leave Christmas evening." He grins and nods quickly. His sister and dad sitting confused.

"Are you finally taking him back to the orphanage?" Grace laughing with Hannah as Aron levels a look at them.

"Ha ha. If I'm adopted so are you, we look alike." She sticks her tongue out and scoffs. Aron laughs and sits to eat his serving of pancakes.

"I'm taking him to Busan to meet his friend. They've been talking a while and Aron says he checks out. It wouldn't hurt for a week or two."

"A week or two?!" He grins at her and his dad asks who this person is.

"Minki. He's been talking to him so much, hes why Aron’s been sleeping in so long. They stay up to talk."

"I stay up to talk. He just wakes up." His dad hums and asks why Minki never stays up late.

"He's in Korea. I guess their schooling is hellish while ours is pretty easy." His mom and dad nod in agreement. 'Makes sense.' His dad says and asks to see a photo of him. Aron blinks and pulls out his phone to the photos he sent earlier of him and his friends. Zooming in a bit so he's mostly shown, he hands it over.

"He sent that last night." His dad raises an eyebrow and Aron sees him zoom out and pouts a bit.

"What is Korea feeding their youth?" He looks at his wife and talks in Korean. 'They're all pretty. What is this?' She laughs and shoves at his arm as their kids sit there confused.

"He is pretty." His dad looks at him in surprise and his mom laughs.

"Minki has been helping him with his Korean. Your father also says they're all pretty." Aron feels his face burn and goes to take his phone back. Hannah grabbing it first and huddling over it with Grace.

"Who's the tall one?"

"Huh? Oh uh...Minhyun I think he said? The other two are Jonghyun and Dongho but I don't know who's who." They zoom on Minki and flip to the next photo with other selfies of him and his friends and even a few small snippets of video. Aron making a face and grabbing his phone back.

"I’m just glad I didn't see any questionable photos."

"What?" Aron gives her a weird look and she raises her eyebrow at him.

"Oh! No! Hannah why?! I wouldn't do that. Jesus." He shakes his head and she laughs hysterically. The others confused before they just shrug and not care. Minki and Aron discuss legit dates for Christmas on video chat and Minki says that after Christmas would be best cause his family visits. 'Maybe we can spend New Year’s together.' Minki smiles and nods. 'The set them off near the...dali?' 'Bridge.' He nods and talks about how they can watch the fireworks from the beach.

"The food vendors stay open late. You really need to try the street food." Aron nods and his mom peeks her head in.

"Did you both decide on dates?" He nods and glances at Minki who looks curious and pats the bed. Minjung sits and leans over to get in the camera before speaking in Korean.

"Hello Minki. I hope my son is treating you well." Minki laughs and nods.

"He's very kind. Thank you for offering us the chance to meet." Aron looks between them confused as hell only understanding some words.

"You're welcome. You like him, don't you?" She laughs at Minki’s shocked face and the redness appearing on his cheeks. Aron pouting at them.

"Y-Yes. A little. Maybe a lot. I'm still figuring that out." She smiles.

"I'll let you two talk. Would you rather deal with him for a week or two?"

"Two ma'am." She grins and nods saying bye and patting Aron’s cheek before heading out. Aron staring at her in shock before looking back at Minki. His face still red from whatever his mom asked. He takes a screenshot and Minki sees the notification pop up and his expression changes to annoyance.

"Ya! I told you to stop that!" Aron cackles and says it’s only fair after that. Asking what they talked out.

"She asked if you were treating me well and how long I'd want to deal with you for." He laughs at the offended look on Aron’s face.

"I said yes and two weeks." They chat for a bit longer, Aron asking about the emoji and Minki nervously laughs saying his finger accidentally hit it and he hadn’t noticed. Which makes Aron’s mind run. Why was that emoji used so often he accidentally hit it?

"What is it? You have that look."

"Look?"

"When you're thinking too much. You get a look."

"Oh. It was dumb, nothing to worry about." Minki looks at him worriedly before tilting his head some.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." They move on and continue talking till Aron gets sleepily again. Minki smiling at him in the video and saying he should definitely get some sleep. 'It's late.' Aron had been brought his dinner and he apologized for staying on the video chat and she waved him off telling Minki in Korean to make sure he ate everything. He did after Minki scolded him a bit. Now though, Minki would love to keep talking to him. Their plans for their two weeks but he decides to plan things and surprise him.

"Alright. I'll sleep. I’m dozing off sitting up."

"Mhm. Jalja Aron."

"Oh wait. What was it you said last night on the phone?"

"Huh? Oh. Out of habit, I said I loved you. Usually I'm talking to relatives on my phone." He laughs and Aron stares sleepily.

"Well...I love you too." He grins and Minki’s face reddens. Aron laughing as they say goodnight and everything again before they hang up. Aron chuckling as he puts his stuff away. The four months go by very slowly. Minki sending selfies during Chuseok, and Aron falls for him a bit more from how cute he is. Aron shows Minki his costume for Halloween and Minki replies that morning with his own selfies with Minhyun of their Halloween costumes. A solo selfie of Minki as well. Aron learns his favorite horror movie is Chucky and laughs for a while. Minki jumps at everything. He's surprised he likes scary things. 'I love scary things, but only when I have people to watch it with. I can't do it alone.' For Aron, Thanksgiving comes by in November and he tells Minki he has finals shortly, so he won’t be able to stay up late except weekends. Minki understands and wishes him luck. Their friendship growing more and more. Aron had told his friends at school the Monday after their decision about the trip. Now it’s the Friday before and they ask how he’s feeling.

"Nervous. A bit panicky." They nod and Mark asks if he's going to kiss him. Aron’s ears burning as he shrugs.

"We're not like that." 

"You wanna be though. This is going to be hard for you." He nods and they kind of slump. They know Aron doesn’t usually get crushes. Throughout high school he wasn't really interested in anyone but when he got in those moods he'd fall hard for a weekend before his brain caught up. With Minki though. They know it’s a real thing.

**\---- Minki**

"He's coming in a few days. What the hell do I do?!" He's on a skype call with Minhyun, Jonghyun and Dongho. The three of them not much help.

"Minhyun, promise you'll kick his ass if he does anything unsavory with our Minki." Minki groans and covers his ears. He doesn’t need those thoughts in his mind. He'd accept those things in a heartbeat. Dongho jokes about if he's going to kiss him and Minki pouts. He really likes him, but it wouldn't work.

"Guys. Maybe we should watch that movie now?" Jonghyun asks and they both nod except Minki who just sighs. They watch some random animation Jonghyun chose and it takes Minki’s mind off the visit. He was excited but his anxiety was stronger. Halfway through the movie, Minki gasps. They all look surprised and ask what? Their icons just tiny squares beside the movie playing.

"I didn't get him a Christmas gift. Should I?"

"Yes, but wait and see if he gives you a gift. If not don't mention you have one. He’ll just feel bad for not bringing you anything." Minhyun offers to go shopping with him and he nods thankful. As they shop, Minhyun jokes around before getting serious.

"You know...Jonghyun was right. There are _things_ now to help relationships long distance." Minki gives him an odd look with his brows furrowed.

"I got curious. Anyway, you could always make it work if things go well these next two weeks."

"Min... it’s not even the distance, it’s the time. He's sixteen hours ahead. When he's getting up for school, I'm heading to bed. I can't let him ruin his sleep schedule for me. Not more than he does." Minhyun frowns and puts his arm around Minki squeezing a bit as they continue looking. Minki knowing he planned to go to school for journalism.

"Would it be dumb to get a nice pen engraved?"

"A pen?" Minhyun looks at him confused and Minki sighs.

"Right, he plans to go to school for journalism. He could use it. Maybe? I feel it'd be stupid." He mumbles the last part and pokes at the ties near him. Aron didn't like dressing up so fancy clothes were out of the question. Maybe he'd get him a nice shirt but not too nice? Minhyun continues to try and help him choose. They find a nice shirt for him; Minki does get the pen, asking the store if they can engrave 'Keep working hard! I love you' on the barrel. They agree and show him a mock up on the computer how it'll look. He nods and is told he can pick it up tomorrow. Minki thanks the worker after leaving his info and heads out with Minhyun. The other suggesting panties. Minki looks at him concerned with his brows furrowed.

"I mean for you. You wear them for him."

"Stop talking to Jonghyun so much. Jesus Minhyun." The other laughs loudly and shrugs saying it was just a suggestion. Minki shakes his head calling him crazy. They're unable to find anything else so they just head to get food and groan as it begins to snow. Minhyun and Minki looking at each other with a gasp. It'll be cold here when he visits. Turning back to the mall, they head inside and find a nice winter set. A knitted dark blue hat with a long scarf. The mittens had something like suede on them, but it would work for the two weeks. He’ll put it in his bag before he meets Aron. The next four days go by in torture after Minki picks up the pen. He wraps everything, albeit messy, and hides them for after Christmas. He wishes Aron a safe flight and that he'll meet him at the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big meeting~! :D 
> 
> This is entirely written in Aron's focus so there won't be a focus change indication. There is a small part near the end that sexual things are mentioned because Minki's a little shit and loves teasing Aron in a ha ha way.

The day before he leaves, Christmas Eve, is a rush of making things perfect for Christmas and making sure he has everything for his trip. He packs everything he can and leaves out his clothes for tomorrow. His non-essential things zipped and sitting in his suitcase by the wall. He sets an alarm for tomorrow, reminding him to grab the toiletries he can take and his chargers. He has Minki’s gift in his carry-on so it doesn't get squished, despite the fact Minki doesn't really celebrate it. He wasn't a hundred percent sure what to get him, but he knows Minki loves fashion and wants to grow his English skills that he figures a book about its history would be perfect. Along with a cute plushie he found that reminded him of Minki. Christmas morning, he manages to relax his nerves with presents and a delicious breakfast before more family gets in. His sisters tease him most of the day, and some family members join in when they find out why they're doing it. When they all leave and it's finally six, they head to the airport then he and his mom say their goodbyes and I love yous before heading inside to the terminals. Aron sitting on the plane with his leg bouncing most of the time before takeoff. Minjung stills him with a gentle hand to the knee and Aron looks sheepish, not realizing he was doing it. He records a video for Minki, showing that he's on the plane and will be leaving soon. His mom leans over to wave and in Korean tells him Aron’s nervous about flying and to keep him in his thoughts. Aron, whose Korean has gotten a bit better, whines at her and she laughs. Aron pouts and waves to the video before sending it and sending it to Minki. Turning his phone off, he manages to sleep on the trip, the neck pillow his sister got him working amazingly. When they land, he turns his phone back on, and they head to do what they need to. Checking his phone, he sees Minki sent him a photo of himself and a sign with his name on it. Telling him Minhyun came with him and they’ll be waiting. Aron shows his mom and she nods as they drag their suitcases. Aron pausing inside the exit as nerves start to get to him.

"Mom. I’m going to pass out." She laughs and goes over to him cupping his face.

"You're so close, sweetie. You can do it, he's right outside. Remember what I told you? Rip it off like a band aid. Let’s get it over with. Gimme your carry on so you can hug him." He laughs nervously but tugs his bag off and hands it to her. She adjusts her bags to carry it and nudges him forward. He can feel his legs shaking but heads out still. 'Like a band aid' he thinks repeatedly. He hears his mom say his name and looks at her then at Minki and grins widely. Minhyun makes a face when Minki shoves the sign at him and rushes to hug Aron. He lets go of his suitcase at the right moment and has to take a step back to keep from falling over as he stops Minki’s run and hugs him tightly. Minki hugging him a bit before letting go and grinning at him. Looking back at his mom before rushing to her too and hugging her as well.

"Thank you." She smiles and says you're welcome before nudging him back to Aron. Minhyun coming over and asking if he can take any bags to help. Minjung hands him Aron’s carry on and thanks him. Aron and Minki stuck in their own little world chatting. They get a cab for their trip to the hotel and Aron’s introduced to Minhyun; unsurprisingly, they connect great as well. Minjung sitting up front chatting with the driver. Minki rambling about how happy he is that he's finally here. Minhyun uses his limited English to ask him about LA and Aron happily answers what he can and uses his broken Korean to answer things too. As they get to the hotel, Minjung goes and checks them in. Its nearly dinner time, so Minhyun and Minki help take the bags up to their split room, and Aron sets his bags down before flopping on his bed. His mom opening their connection door.

"Don't forget about your carry on, Aron." He looks at her confused but gasps and flails up as she laughs and says goodnight to the boys. They say it back and she shuts the door. Aron tells Minki to close his eyes and he does hesitantly. Minhyun raising his eyebrow before he pulls out the gifts. The plushie not wrapped like the other. He hands the box to Minki who holds it and says its heavy before setting the plushie on top. Minhyun looks between them grinning and says he’ll wait in the hall. Aron looks at him surprised but nods. Minki looking in his general direction saying he’ll be down soon. He waves to Aron and steps out as Aron says to open his eyes. Minki does and gasps.

"It's so cute!" He holds up the rabbit plush and squeezes it in a hug. Smiling at Aron before he pulls the plush away and looks at the heavy weight on his thighs.

"What in the world could it be?" Aron laughs and jokes that it’s just cement and Minki levels him with an annoyed look before he opens it. Blinking at the cover and running his hand over the slightly raised design.

"History?"

"I asked the worker if they had a fashion history books. This was their best seller. I flipped through it; it has stories of how they used to dye fabrics all the way to the starts of the big-name designers. And it’s in English so you could work on your skills too." Minki stares down at the book and bites his lip before he sets it to the side and hugs Aron tightly. 'I love them both. Thank you.' Aron smiles and hugs him back.

"Why don't we meet up tomorrow? I’m exhausted from the plane and could pass out right now." Minki nods and asks if noon is okay for him. That way he can sleep in a bit and he nods.

"I’ll send you the address in the morning then?" Both heading to the door but Minki walks backwards holding his gifts. Aron nods and his eyes drop to Minki’s lips for a split second but Minki catches him.

"You...you can, if you want." Aron looks at him surprised but smiles and leans forward simply kissing his cheek. Minki’s skin turning red as Aron moves back. As Aron opens the door, Minki stumbles backwards out of the room and Minhyun, who’s sitting down by the elevator asks if he’s okay. They both nod and Aron says he’ll see him tomorrow and Minki smiles giving a nod and heading towards Minhyun who points at the plushie. Aron waits till they get in the elevator before closing the door and groaning. He gave him permission and he didn’t take it, but it felt off. Sighing, he goes to his bed and lays down on it. Nearly falling asleep before his mom peeks in again.

“Did you want to do dinner or just go to bed so you’ll be ready for tomorrow?” Aron scoffs and shakes his head.

“I’m just gonna shower then head to bed. I was almost just asleep.” She apologizes and says she’ll be stepping out for food at the hotel restaurant. He nods and goes to shower as he hears her door shut. He texts Minki out of habit when he gets out and Minki scolds him saying he should be sleeping or else he’ll get jet lagged. Aron laughs to himself.

_To Minki: _But I’m used to talking to you till I fall asleep.

He his send and isn’t surprised when he gets a call from Minki. Aron turns off his light after making sure the door is locked up and lays down hitting answer.

“I feel like I just spoke to you.” Minki pauses before laughing and scolding him again. Aron smiles and puts his phone on speaker setting it beside him as he gets comfy and yawns.

“See. I told you, you are tired!”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t. I’m laying down.”

“Are you?” he makes a noise of confirmation and Minki tsks him. Telling him he has a gift for him tomorrow as well.

“You do? You don’t even celebrate Christmas.”

“I knew you’d get me something. It was sort of fun finding something. Stressful too. How do you do that every year?” Aron laughs and explains most of the time people have ideas throughout the year from those they pay attention to. It’s how he got Minki’s gift so easily. ‘but for more than one person? That’s too much. I hope you like it though.’ Aron smiles sleepily and says he’s sure he will. Hearing Minki call to his family that he was home. Aron smiles and asks if Minhyun got home safe.

“Course he did. I was with him. He’d be a sitting duck without me.” He hears a deeper voice ask who he’s talking to and Minki tells them he’s talking to him. Minki laughs loudly then at whatever they responded with, which makes Aron ask.

“Ah, it’s Minseok. My brother. He said so you are real. He thought I was making you up.”

“As if, I’m not that amazing to be made up.” He can’t see it but can hear the frown in Minki’s voice when he scolds him. ‘What happened to that cocky attitude of yours?’ Aron chuckles and says he’s tired. It doesn’t come out. His self-deprecating side comes out when he’s tired. He’s barely holding himself awake when Minki says to go sleep. ‘We’ll see each other tomorrow. Goodnight.’ Aron agrees and softly says goodnight and waits for the phone to hang up from Minki’s side. Once he does, Aron pushes his phone further away and falls asleep almost immediately.

When morning comes, Aron groans and stretches out on his bed, it takes a moment for his brain to warm up and remember he’s in Korea. When it does though, he sits up and looks around his hotel room. He’s really here. Checking his phone, he sees a text from Minki for their meet up location sent about thirty minutes ago and smiles telling Minki he’s up and will head there once he’s ready. He gets up and showers again, getting ready for his day and knocks on the split rooms connection door and waits for his mom to say to come in.

“I’m heading out. I’ll send you the location just in case. If this is still okay for me to go alone?” She nods at him and he’s surprised to see her still in bed.

“Are you okay?” She laughs and say she got talking to some people downstairs last night and didn’t sleep till nearly three. He laughs and tells her to let him know when shes up and doing things. She nods and waves him off considering it’s only like nine in the morning now. He shuts the connection door and puts his things in his small bag before heading out with his GPS on. Finding the spot is close by and within walking distance. Which he thanks god for since he's already freezing. When he gets there, he finds a spot inside to sit and let’s Minki know he’s there. As he’s looking around, he sees Minki walking (more like speed walking) over with some food and grins at him as he hands Aron a container with pancake looking things in it.

“Try it. It’s one of Busan’s specialty.” Minki says as he sets his down to tug off his jacket and sits, glancing at Aron who rolls up the pancake and bites. Groaning a bit at the taste.

“This is amazing.” Minki smiles and tells him he figures he didn’t eat so what better to have for breakfast than a specialty Korean pancake. Aron laughs and nods, continuing to eat his pancakes. Happy when Minki then reaches down into his bag and hands him a water. ‘Thanks.’ He takes a sip and continues to look around. Once they’re done with their food, they sit at the table and relax a bit as Minki hands him a small bag.

“Merry Christmas.” Aron laughs and peeks inside the bag, tugging out a wrapped present that kind of slumps over. He laughs and sets the bag to the side. Pulling out a knit hat and scarf with some mitten. He loves the color and looks at Minki with a smile.

“Now I’ll survive these next two weeks.” Minki laughs and nods.

“I figured being in LA, you wouldn’t have any winter gear. It’s supposed to snow more tomorrow so I’m glad you like it.” Aron nods and tugs on the hat; happy that his ears are finally warm before opening the second gift with a slightly confused look. Minki smiles and turns the pen over so he can see the engraving.

“You’re going to college for journalism, right? I thought you could use this during class. I even got it engraved.” Aron just stared at it then him before moving around the table and hugging him tightly. Thanking him before sitting back down and just smiling at the pen. He sees the engraving in Korean and wants to ask for sure what it means but decides not to so he can be surprised by it. Aron asking if they can run back to the hotel to drop off the pen, so he doesn’t lose it. Minki nods and they dress back up for the cold and heads out. Minki telling him his parents want to meet him before he heads home and Aron laughs saying of course.

“Why though? I’m just your pen pal.” Minki laughs and shrugs. His parents are weird he says; and Aron nods in agreement. He knows the feeling well. They talk about random things as they head upstairs to the room. Aron unlocks his room and takes the gift directly to his bag and hides it inside. With a grin, he turns back to Minki who’s looking down at his dirty clothes from that morning. He laughs embarrassed and grabs the clothes tossing them into the laundry hamper. He knew he had forgotten to do something.

“Do you do that at home?”

“Nah, I have a laundry basket at home. I just forgot to do that cause I was excited.” Minki scoffs and nods pulling him out and heading back into the cold. Aron enjoying some of the festival decorations still up. As the first week goes through, Aron meets Minki’s friends – Jonghyun and Dongho – who come and visit from Gangneung and Jeju. Their English is poor, so Aron gets to get better using his Korean. He asks Minki why he never calls me ‘hyung’ like the others do and he pouts at him.

“We usually speak in English. Why would I use a Korean term then?” Aron grumbles and agrees then. Deciding to try and use more Korean during his final week. As the next week comes to a close though, Aron asks if he should bring his mom with him to meet Minki’s parents and he thinks about it for a moment before nodding.

“May as well.” Aron laughs and finds his mom to take her with him. Minki going home to help set things up for dinner for them and sends Aron his address which he saves just in case. Once they arrive, Minjung scolding her son for not warning her that she’d be meeting Minki’s parents this trip. ‘I didn’t’ know you would be!’ She sighs and they ring the doorbell waiting. A guy looking very similar to Minki but a bit shorter opens the door.

“Oh. It’s you.” Aron blinks at the sudden English and nods.

“It’s me.” He holds his hand out and introduces himself as Minseok, Minki’s older brother, before letting them in. Bowing politely to Aron’s mom before offering to take their coats. They take them off and hands them to Minseok who hangs them up and leads the way inside the house. Minseok shouting for Minki to hurry up. ‘He said he needed to freshen up.’ He rolls his eyes as he walks through the doorway and Aron smiles a bit as he sees Minki run down the stairs, a small white cat following him before running around Aron’s legs. Making a face, Minki laughs and picks up the cat petting it.

“This is Lucky.”

“Lucky?” Minki nods and kisses Lucky’s head before setting him back down. Aron watching the cat run off to attack a toy as Minki tugs him further into the house. Introducing him to his parents and Minseok says he let him in, he met him. Minki sticks his tongue out at him and then introduces Minjung as well. His parents smiling as they welcome them to their home and introduce themselves. Aron struggling to understand some parts of the conversation till he hears his name and looks over.

“Sorry, my Korean is still rusty.” His mom translates, they asked about his plans for after high school and he looks at them apologizing again before answering best he can.

“I’m going for Journalism.” Minki’s mother nods and looks at Minki.

“That’s why you go that pen.” Minki nods and laughs, telling Aron she saw the pen and asked why he’d bought such a thing since he hardly writes anything. Minseok chiming in with he hardly hand writes assignments if he can get away with typed, he types it.

“My handwriting is horrible!” Aron laughs and Minki’s father comes out saying dinners finished being set and they all head into the dining room. They make room for Aron and Minjung to sit and start eating. Asking and answering questions, Minki glancing across the table at Aron when his mom asks if he has anyone back home.

“Ah, No. American girls don’t like shorter guys.” He laughs a bit and she tsks saying his handsomeness should make up for it and Minjung reaches over to pat Aron’s knee under the table with a smile. They continue to chat and eventually dinner and desert are done. It’s only eight, so Minki asks if he can go hang out with Aron at the hotel since he’s leaving soon. They agree and say he should take a small bag just in case he falls asleep there. He looks at Minjung and Aron to make sure it’s okay and they both nod. Minki rushes upstairs and grabs a small bag with his things, saying goodnight to Lucky before heading back down to the other two already set for heading out into the snow after Minjung called for a cab. They hear the honk outside and Minki tugs his jacket on and says goodnight to his parents and Minseok. They say goodnight and Aron waits for Minki before they head out to the cab. Once at the hotel, Minjung wishes the boys a goodnight and tells them to behave. Aron grins and nods, looking at Minki once the connection door is closed.

“Do you want to shower first or should I?” Minki shrugs.

“I don’t mind going first. Then you have to stay awake.” Aron laughs and goes to make sure he has the towels in the bathroom. ‘All good. Go ahead.’ Minki slips past him into the bathroom and shuts the door lightly. Aron going to the bed and sitting on the end of it, sending a text to Amber and Mark knowing they won’t get the text till later but still in a mild panic that Minki would be staying with him. To his surprise, Mark replies back with winky faces. He groans and sends the finger emoji. Once Minki’s finished with his shower and drying his hair, he comes out and flops on the bed. ‘Go shower, you smell.’ Aron laughs loudly and shakes his head before heading to the bathroom. Once finished, he comes out in his pajamas and sees Minki laying on his stomach still looking at something on his phone. With a smirk, he goes over and lays across him asking if he smells better. Minki grunting out that he’s heavy. Aron laughs and rolls off him. Minki moving to look at him, holding his head up on his hands.

“Hyung…” Aron looks at him surprised. He knows he asked Minki to say it more the other day but didn’t expect him to.

“Hm?”

“I… I don’t want you to leave.” Aron frowns at him and sits up to pull him into a hug.

“I’ll still be able to talk to you, Minki. Do video chats. And in a few months, I’ll be moving for college and our time different will be a bit better.” Minki nods but hugs him tightly. Still saying it won’t be the same. Aron making a promise he’ll try to visit again; or get Minki to visit him. Minki scoffs and says he doesn’t have the money for that. Aron shrugs and says he’ll get a job and help pay for it. Turning off the tv, he moves under the covers and Minki follows. The two of them facing each other as they chat about anything and everything. Minki telling Aron his plans for tomorrow since it’s the new year. Saying they should go to the festival and hang out despite the cold. ‘Maybe we can get a blanket and enjoy the fireworks at the beach like I mentioned before.’ Aron smiles and nods at him. The two of them beginning to fall asleep as they whisper in the dark. Minki falling asleep shortly before Aron does. Or vice versa. They weren’t keeping track as they mumbled their sweet dreams and fell asleep. Throughout the night, Minki and Aron end up tangled. Minki being spooned by Aron while Aron throws a leg over him and nuzzles against his neck. When they wake, that’s how Aron finds himself. Hugging Minki to him with his leg over Minki’s thigh and his face much too close to his neck. Still half asleep, he gives a gentle unthinking kiss to Minki’s shoulder, just beside where the t-shirt has moved. Trying to fall back asleep as Minki stretches and whines a little, looking at their hands as he slowly wakes. The two of them holding hands and he peeks behind him at Aron sleeping again and smiles; slowly turning over, he moves down a tiny bit to snuggle against Aron’s chest. Aron lifting his chin to rest it on his head and mumbling a good morning to him as Minki tenses.

“I thought you were asleep?”

“Trying to sleep more. It’s too early.” Minki nods and chuckles a tiny bit as Aron tugs him closer before pulling the blankets further up to cover them both from the cold draft from someplace. Minki mumbling but yawns mid-sentence and Aron chuckles.

“You’re making too much noise for an asleep person.” He whispers and Minki just smiles saying he sleep talks. He just didn’t want to say anything. Aron leans up a tiny bit to look at him surprised. ‘Really?’ Minki looks up at him and raises an eyebrow shaking his head. ‘No. I’m joking.’ Aron tickles his side and Minki laughs loudly, jabbing at Aron’s side.

“We’re sleeping. Shhhh. And stop moving.” Aron laughs and kisses his forehead. Minki tipping his head up to kiss at Aron’s jaw. The two of them quickly falling back asleep for another hour or two before finally waking up. Aron and Minki convincing both their parents to let Minki stay with Aron till he leaves since it'll be back to awkward communication times again. He goes home and packs some things again, making sure his family is really okay with it and with taking care of Lucky for a few days. They all nod, and his mom says she understands his frustrations with his friend leaving. Both of them learning she used to have her own pen pal in the original meaning. They still keep in touch via email, but she remembers when they visited then had to leave again to another _part_ of the country. She couldn't imagine another country all together. Aron grins and says the internet definitely helps now. She smiles and pats his cheek telling them to go on. They’ll call Minki after midnight. They nod and take Minki’s things to the hotel before heading out again. It's around three in the afternoon now, the festival is in full swing with street vendors and some entertainment going. They’ve got some heat lamps scattered throughout to help guests stay longer. The two friends gorge themselves on food and dance near the music playing with some others brave enough dance ridiculously in public. Near 8pm, they head back to the hotel for dinner before heading upstairs. They’ll head back to the beach a little before midnight and decided to watch tv for a little while. Minki laying on his stomach, his feet kicking lightly back and forth near Aron since Minki’s at the foot of the bed. Aron glancing over him a few times and smiling softly. He could get used to this if he was lucky enough. He’s definitely not though. Moving, he lays on his stomach and rests his head on Minki’s lower back trying to wrap his arms around him. Minki laughing and pushing him away before moving and sitting against the headboard. Aron pouts a little but moves and lays his head on Minki’s thigh, hugging around his waist and burring his face into his stomach. Minki stroking through his hair as he watches tv.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Aron shakes his head. His response muffled until Minki pokes at his side. ‘Can’t understand you, Aron.’ He rolls onto his back and looks up at Minki.

“I _said_, No. I don’t want to leave. I like waking up beside you and cuddling like this.” Aron grumbles and goes back to hugging his waist. Minki resting his hand on the back of his head.

“Aron. You know once you go to college, we can try it; See if the slight change in time zones works better. I’ll save up and visit you some time. I promise.” Aron nods and sighs. He knows that’s the best plan but right now all he wants to do is kiss Minki senseless and never leave Korea. Or kidnap Minki and smuggle him into the united states but he’s pretty sure that’s human trafficking and he can’t do that. When they check the time, they see it’s nearly eleven and decide to head to the beach. Minki threading his fingers with Aron’s as they walk towards the beach. Aron fully bundled in his winter gear that Minki got him, scarf wrapped up around his nose as they walk, and his hat pulled as low as it’ll go over his ears. Minki takes a selfie with him looking like this once they’re near a light and all you can see are his eyes crinkling above the scarf. Minki laughs at it and they find a nice spot to sit for the fireworks, still having twenty minutes before it’s time. Huddled together as they watch people playing games and running around. Minki glancing at Aron and smiles softly.

“I’m glad you got to visit, hyung.” Aron looks at him and smiles.

"I am too. Wish I could stay a bit longer but," he shrugs and pulls his scarf closer to his neck. As the time counts down, they huddle and watch the clock someone had set up for the night. The two of them cheering and watching fireworks as it strikes midnight. Minki leaning over to kiss Aron’s cheek with a grin.

"Let’s give the fireworks a little more and then head home to sleep. I’m freezing." Aron tells him they can head back now if he wants and Minki hesitates a tiny bit before nodding. Minki showers first then Aron once they return to the hotel having huddled close and held hands the whole way. As they get ready for bed, Aron peeks in on his mom to wish her a happy new year and she returns the sentiment before saying it to Minki as well who pops his head in too with a smile.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Minjung." She smiles and sends them off. Aron and Minki climbing into bed and cuddle to fall asleep. Aron scolding Minki when he puts his cold feet on his calves and they both laugh loudly; Minki moving his feet before he yawns. Tomorrow is his last full day in Korea. Minki convinced his friends to come play that VR game again in the morning. Aron agreeing to take Minki home before the airport despite Minki complaining about wanting to see him off. Aron wakes though from a questionable dream and slips out of bed after pulling Minki’s leg and arm off him. Taking care of things in the bathroom quietly before going back to bed after cleaning up. Minki turning over to hug him and he feels him chuckles.

"Jesus, why are you awake?" He whispers and Minki sighs, the heat of it going right against Aron’s neck. He bites his lip at that.

"Woke up a little before you did." Aron tips his head a bit and glances at Minki with his eyes shut still noticing the small smirk.

"Thanks for getting rid of your problem. It was poking my thigh." Aron nopes out then, pushing Minki away and turning over as Minki cackles evilly behind him. Moving up behind him and spooning Aron. Giving an apology as he pecks his neck. Aron grumbles about how he could have said nothing.

"I could have, but what fun is that? What were you dreaming about, hmm?" Aron just looks back at him and says he was having a lovely sex dream till he got woken out of it. He sees and feels Minki tense up.

"I said something in my sleep didn’t I..." he nods, and Aron almost asks if it was his name before thinking better.

"What'd I say?" Minki looks at him and whispers.

"More." Aron’s body deciding that was sexual enough to send the sound straight down and he groans shoving him away. Minki laughing again.

"Why are you like this?"

"Why are you so tense?" Minki gasps and Aron peeks his eyes open to see Minki leaning over his face.

"Were you dreaming about me? Is that it? I’m flattered."

"Don't flatter yourself. Maybe I was dreaming about Minhyun." Minki snorts and tells him Minhyun's tunnel focused on Jonghyun.

"Oh, so I didn’t imagine that? Good to know." Minki chuckles and they find themselves facing one another again.

"Maybe I can visit during the summer."

"Maybe spring or fall. Its torture in the summer heat. I wouldn't do that to you, especially since when our ac isn’t enough, I just sleep naked." Minki laughs and hums a bit in thought.

"Naked cuddles could be fun..." Aron stares shocked before laughing loudly. Not having expected that reaction from Minki. They continue to make fun of each other as they fall back asleep. After the wake up and eat breakfast, they head to the vr place and meet with the others who came in early this morning. Aron works on his Korean and they enjoy their games, taking photos and selfies of each other throughout the day till everyone decides on a late, basically dinner, lunch. As they eat, Aron thanks them for helping make his trip fun. They all grin and hope he can comeback soon and Aron laughs saying it'll be a while. 'This was a Christmas gift so...I need to save up for the next trip.' Minki pouts and fake cries dramatically saying he doesn't want him to go. Jonghyun telling him he sounds like a wife sending her husband to war. They all laugh and Aron grips Minki’s hands in his promising to return from war safety. Minki make a face and swats at him laughing. Dongho laughing so much he's gone breathless. They all start laughing at his reaction. 'I’m fine. I’m fine.' He claims as he continues laughing. Aron and Minhyun pat his back and chuckle softly. After dinner, it’s time for everyone to head home and the three hug Aron and wish him a safe trip back to LA. He thanks them and waves before looking at Minki who's frowning at the ground. Taking his hand, he heads back towards the hotel and Minjung catches them in the hall telling Aron to make sure he packs everything up tonight since their flight it at nine in the morning. Minki showers as Aron packs most of his clothes. Leaving out his flight outfit and pajamas. He double checks everything in his suitcases and puts the pen Minki gave him in his carry on so he doesn’t lose it and does the same with his scarf. Minki pauses coming out of the bathroom and Aron looks over at him in is pjs.

"You okay?" He shakes his head.

"I keep saying it, but I'm going to miss you." Aron hugs him and Minki cries despite trying not to which in turn makes Aron cry. They cuddle to sleep and when morning comes, Aron gives in and lets Minki see them off at the airport. Minjung taking pictures of the two like she did secretly when they met. Aron making sure Minki understands to message him when he gets home since it's snowing. He nods in agreement and says he will. Minki waves as they head through the doors. Aron waving back before he lowers his head and rubs his eyes. Minjung patting his back.

"You'll be alright." Aron nods and within the hour a little while before they board, he receives a text from Minki that he's home. His parents wish him a safe flight. So does Lucky. And he gets a photo of the all-white cat. Aron smiles and goes to reply when they call their section. He taps out a quick response that they're boarding now. 'I'll call you when I get home. It should be morning for you.' Minki agrees and wishes him and his mom a safe trip. Aron takes a photo out his plane window and sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of smutty content and is definitely a filler chapter lol Next chapter will be the end~

The next few months fly by. Aron and Minki still talking nearly every day, the two having a small video chat party when Aron gets accepted into NYU, and when Aron graduates high school, he receives a congratulatory message from Minki and a 'wish I could be there.' Aron wishes the same. Throughout summer they chat with their wonky sleeping hours and when fall comes, he moves to New York city, he's glad for the dorms and shelled out extra for a single room. His and Minki’s talking gets better due to the twelve-hour difference. Their talking drops to every other day while Aron focused on university, but he calls Minki when he does homework. Minki will ramble about his days and school as Aron returns the favor and talks about his classes. Aron stays in New York for Christmas not having the money to afford going home. His family understands and send him some money for Christmas that he's immensely grateful for. Minki wishing he could send him another gift and Aron laughs at that, sending him a selfie of him using the winter set he gave him the year before. 'I’m still using the one from last year.' He does use the pen he got as well. He figured out the engraving a few months later and nearly cried. 'Keep working hard. I love you!' It was so simple, but it made Aron miss being able to hug Minki.

**\---Minki **

After another year, Minki in his senior year of school and looking forward to celebrating his eighteenth. Aron saying, he has to cause it’s a time of passage.

"We don't do that here. Our adult ceremonies are when we turn 20." Aron sputters at that and says no. Minki laughing about it and shaking his head. A few months ago, they had decided to finally try out the relationship thing. Their relationship hadn’t really changed much. Aside from saying i love you and teasing a bit more there wasn’t anything new. Minki decided to give what Jonghyun had suggested two years ago and still continues to suggest a chance. Calling Jonghyun he hesitates in asking and plays up a normal conversation that Jonghyun sees through in a heartbeat.

"Just spit it out, Minki."

"Should I start with phone sex or video sex." Minki blinks in shock as he hears a bunch of crash noises till Jonghyun comes back saying he dropped his phone on the ground.

"Can you repeat that." Minki groans and repeats it as Jonghyun laughs.

"Video. You guys are past the phone call thing though if it'll make you less nervous, do a phone call." Minki nods and Jonghyun asks if he plans to buy anything and Minki scolds him saying hes not buying any sex toys. Earning a nasty look from the woman walking past him on the street. He rolls his eyes and says he plans to do it today. Jonghyun whistling low in surprise. He wishes him luck and tells him to go buy some lube.

"Makes everything easier."

"Why do you..."

"Minhyun and I have already passed this. He came up to visit last week. It was fun." Minki whines and shouts he doesn’t want to know any details and Jonghyun laughs. Their conversation drifting to safer territory till Minki realizes he has no idea where to buy lube.

"Online preferably." Minki complains about that and Jonghyun says maybe he should bring it up tonight with Aron and set a date. That way Aron can prepare as well. Minki hadn’t thought of that and agrees. Getting home, he goes online and orders the brand Jonghyun had recommended and feels his face burn as he hits place order. Afterwards he checks the clock and sees its nearly nine in the morning. He should wait till later but texts him to make sure he's free for a video call. Aron replying to give him fifteen minutes so he can get some breakfast and freshen up. Minki agrees and wears his thumbnail down to the nail bed waiting for Aron to call. Hitting accept immediately. Aron frowning the minute he sees Minki looking so nervous.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Minki shakes his head.

"Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to...run an idea by you but I’m nervous you'll laugh and say no." Aron stares before shaking his head and smiling telling him to text the question, that way he doesn't have to vocalize it. Minki nods and sends the text that was in his drafts. 'I want to try phone sex. Or video sex. If you want to.' Minki after hitting send just grabbing his pillow and hiding his face in it as he hugs it. Aron’s phone chiming from Minki’s text. Minki hears a slight cough from Aron reading the text before he hears him respond.

"Why did you think I'd laugh and say no? Were long distance. I have no issue with mutual playtime." He wags his eyebrows and Minki laughs, his nerves having dwindled to nearly nothing. Aron asking if he wants to do it tonight. Minki shakes his head and admits he bought lube online, so he has to wait for delivery.

"You...oh."

"Jonghyun suggested it. He's basically been suggesting us buy toys since _before_ you visited." Aron goes to nod but freezes.

"Wait what? Since _before_?!" Minki nods.

"There's toys here that help with long distance, I guess. Things controlled by apps or computer connection." Aron stares and Minki watches as his face turns red.

"What were you thinking about?" Aron laughs and rubs the back of his neck. 'Not telling.' Minki whines and asks what it was repeatedly till Aron texts it. 'How you'd look using one of those toys as I controlled it and watched.' It was Aron’s turn then to watch Minki’s face and ears burn. Mumbling that they should save the dirty talk till later. Aron nods despite the pillow on his lap hiding the quite obvious erection that Minki would instantly make fun of. Aron squints his eyes at Minki as he gets a look on his face.

"Pretty sure you'd be better than the toy from what I felt that once." Minki smirks as Aron yanks out his earphones halfway through the sentence.

"Sorry. Can’t hear you." Minki sends the same sentence to him on text and Aron glances at the phone when it goes off and glares at Minki putting his earphones back in.

"You've gotten devilish in your old age, Choi Minki." Minki chuckles and tells him to read the text since he didn’t listen. He sees Aron glance at the phone and sighs bring it up to read. Minki smiling as his ears turn red.

“How can you even remember that? It was two years ago.” Minki nods and grins at him as they plan out their date to try out the phone sex with their laptops open just incase they want to switch to video sex. They plan the date for Friday at ten. Aron agreeing to start his day off with some sex while Minki will end his day with it. When they day does come, Minki is nervous as hell but what can he do? He doesn’t want to cancel it, but he thinks he’d feel better, ironically, if Aron was with him in person instead of on a video call. He sets up his laptop using the camera so he can make sure Aron can see him and he can still see the screen for when Aron is on. He nods once and grabs what he needs after locking his door. Lucky is in his bathroom with some toys and essentials sleeping last he checked. He looks at the time and taps the track pad with his toe to call Aron. Aron answering the video chat still setting things up. They have their headphones in so no one can hear what they’re doing. Aron looks at the screen finally and Minki waves. He’s in his t-shirt and boxer briefs sitting up waiting patiently.

“Sorry. I don’t want it to fall over or anything.” Minki tells him it’s fine and they aren’t really sure how to start the thing, Minki smiling as Aron nervously laughs and groans covering his face as he leans back.

“This would be so much easier in person. I’d just kiss the hell out of you to get it started.” Minki barks out a laugh and asks if he’s had anymore thoughts of him using the long-distance toys. Aron sputtering before he shakes his head; Minki doesn’t believe him for a second but glances at his door before he types out what he wants to say. ‘I did look them up. They’re obviously for hetero couples, but I wouldn’t mind using the female part. I could ride it and think of you.’ He hits send and watches Aron lean forward to read it, ears red as he does.

“We could get a set each.” Minki looks at him surprised and Aron smirks a bit with a shrug which sets off Minki’s thought process now that he knows their relationship would be switching things up if someone wanted to top more than the other one day.

“Which do you prefer more?” Aron hums with a shrug.

“Not sure. Lately things have involved taking you, but the other night’s dream was definitely the other way around.” Minki smiles and nods. That’s something he can work with.

“Tell me about it. Maybe it’ll get things going?” Aron blushes and nods a bit.

“It was thanks to your comment about my visit. How I’d probably feel better than a toy. My brain decided to put me back in that room but instead of me getting up to jerk off-“

“So, you _did_ jerk off with me in the other room?! I knew it!” Aron shushes him and Minki swears taking out an earphone to listen for movement out in the hall. He knows his parents went for groceries but he’s not sure about Minseok. He nods to Aron to continue and he does.

“Instead of jerking off in the bathroom, you told me to go ahead and do it there. I did which I don’t know _why_. But then you get my pajamas pants off and you…” Minki kind of sees where this is going and grins as he whispers.

“Did I eat you out, hyung?” Aron snaps his eyes to Minki’s and nods once.

“I never woke up so hard in my life.” Minki laughs and types quickly, telling him he can do that. He’ll eat him out, then finger him open slowly, taking his time and abusing his prostate. Aron reads everything and bites his lip; his hand going to his crotch as Minki continues. That he’ll get him nice and wet with his tongue before using the lube. Work him up to four fingers and ease into him. Taking him from behind and pulling on his shoulders so he angles back. Minki typing he’ll be able to hit his prostate harder and better with that angle. When he glances at Aron, he’s got his hand down his pants and his head tipped back slightly; Aron’s hand moving beneath the fabric of his underwear. A small ‘oh’ leaving Minki’s mouth as he watches entranced. Slipping his own hand beneath his underwear as he strokes himself. Wiggling his underwear off after a few moments being irritated by the fabric. Softly asking Aron to take his off as well. When he looks at Minki though, Minki nearly cums from the expression on Aron’s face and groans tipping his head back. Aron nudges his own underwear off with his free hand and Minki looks back to see Aron rereading what he typed and moans softly. Minki talking softly.

"I'll make sure to do it slowly and take you apart till you're shaking and begging me to cum." Aron groans and cums on his hand and stomach. Minki listening to the sounds Aron makes as he cums and the panting afterwards before he gasps out a moan himself and cums. Both of them leaning back on their beds, catching their breath before Minki mumbles that he didn’t get to fully see Aron's face when he came and Aron chuckles breathlessly.

"You're ridiculous. Hang on." Minki watches as he slips off screen and takes the time to clean up with the slightly damp towel beside him. Hesitating as he glances at his hand, he looks at the screen; Aron isn’t there, he wouldn't know if he had a taste of himself out of curiosity. Humming, he brings his hand to his mouth and licks the back of his fingers at the worst moment, making a slight face before noticing movement on the screen; he drops his hand down to the towel and sees Aron staring at him with his mouth agape.

"Did you...you just..."

"You have no proof!" Aron just settles back down, now cleaned up and tsks at him.

"Why..."

"Curiosity? I've never tasted it before. Mine or otherwise." Aron nods and shrugs.

"Can't say anything. I did it years ago." Minki laughs and they both kind of take the other person in; Minki noticing that Aron has his shirt off and whistles lowly.

"You have a tattoo?" Aron looks down at his side and nods.

"Two of them actually." He turns to show his opposite shoulder and Minki hums appreciatively and Aron chuckles.

"And a happy trail..." Aron rests his hand over his belly and shrugs.

"Now. I usually shave it." Minki scolds him saying he likes it. 'Though it is your body so I can’t tell you not to.' Aron smiles and shrugs again, saying he has no issue leaving it. Minki blushing as he moves to lay down on his bed, still wearing his shirt but nothing else at this point. His laptop beside him now instead of in front of.

"I meant what I typed. Whenever we meet up again, I'll be sure to slowly take you apart." Aron groans and lays down to copy him.

"I’m glad it’s Friday. I can spend all week re-imagining you teasing me." Minki laughs and teases him. The two of them chatting as Minki redresses, cleans up and lets Lucky out of the bathroom. Around midnight it's Minki's turn to nearly knock his laptop off the bed. Aron wishing him sweet dreams and Minki smiles and blows him a kiss before waving with Lucky’s paw.

"Goodnight, love you."

"Love you too, Minki." Minki hits the end call button and closes his laptop setting it on his nightstand before cuddling up and petting Lucky as he falls asleep.

**\----Aron **

As Aron says goodnight to Minki, he stretches out on his bed and smiles. It wasn't the best video sex he's sure, but he got to see Minki in a different way and he trusted him enough to get past their nerves. After cleaning up entirely, Aron hesitates about grabbing his lube and going to town. He doesn't have anything else today. So, he does. Keeping open their chat to reread what Minki had written as he pleases himself with his fingers. Once finished, he feels a little guilty but cleans up again and showers to get extra clean. Afterwards, he looks up those long-distance toys. Seeing the prices and scoffing. $230 for a set. He'd have to buy two but then something catches his eye. 'The touch pad on the stroker will help you send your partner over the edge.' Blinking he looks up more and finds out that’s why they're used by internet connection. He's a little tempted to as Christmas gifts. Checking their shipping locations and cost, hes a bit irritated by the shipping to Korea but at least they ship there. Grinning, he saves the link and then checks his bank account. He has money saved and was trying to save up for a plane ticket. He should probably run this by Minki first anyway. When he speaks to Minki again later that night he brings it up and watches Minki rub his neck.

"What is it?"

"Well... I was going to tell you. Korea has that army requirement. I have to enlist for two years before I'm thirty."

"Right..." he doesn't like where this is going and frowns.

"The others and I have decided to get it done and over with after high school..." Aron blinks at him and glances at the date. It's almost November now, he finishes school by June.

"You're...oh. Can we still talk?" Minki nods quickly and says it'll be sporadic and only for a maybe thirty minutes at a time but they can.

"I’ll send you the address. You can mail letters. I just...I thought it was the best idea. You'll be getting busier during your last two years of college. I can do my enlistment and then there won't be anything in our way besides the damn ocean." Aron just stares head for a while. Minki worrying and asking if he's okay.

"Yeah...processing... what about us?"

"There will still be an us when I'm out...if you'll still have me of course. You could move on or something." Aron frowns at him and asks if he's crazy. Minki complaining that of course he's not. He's just being honest.

"Then _honestly_ I don't feel like talking at the moment anymore. Goodnight." Aron hits the end call button and signs out slamming the laptop lid down and pushing it to his desk. Screaming into his pillow out of frustration. He shouldn’t have hung up on him. He knows that but he just let his emotions get the better of him. Checking the time, he calls his mom and hugs his pillow waiting for her to answer.

"Sweetie, how are you?" Aron sighs and she mumbles 'oh no.'

"What happened?" He explains that Minki dropped the ball about him enlisting and how he didn't even talk to him about it before saying they'd still be a thing if_ he _wanted. Like Aron would move on just because he can't talk to Minki as often. Minjung sighs and tells him it's hard, women don't join the enlistment.

"Your father did his during our fifth year together. We had just talked about having kids and getting married; then he went to do this. I was pissed." Aron hums in agreement and rubs his face.

"But then I realized he did it and planned to go after our wedding and honeymoon. So that when he returned, we could spend time together and then work on kids." Aron groans and grumbles about her being right.

"Besides that, Minki probably hasn't told his parents you two are together. He can't postpone his enlistment because of a long-distance boyfriend."

"Does dad know?"

"He's had his suspicions for years. The three of us just get the topic changed till you're ready. You know he'll love you no matter what." He hums and they talk about other things and she wishes Aron luck on his upcoming exams. Also telling him to call Minki back and apologize cause the poor boy is probably panicking. Aron swears and apologizes to his mom before saying goodnight and I love yous. Hanging up he immediately opens his and Minki's chat to see Minki typing plenty about how he was sorry and didn’t mean to upset him, etcetera. He calls and waits for him to pick up. When he hears a click and small sniffle he swears softly.

"Minki. I’m so sorry. I overreacted. I should have listened to your reasonings. I just got mad you thought I'd really end things just due to you being enlisted." When Minki doesn't speak but makes a small noise he continues.

"If you want to end things when you enlist, that's up to you. I'll do as you please. I won't like it but if you think I'd be happier, or something dumped and alone..." Minki makes a small sound of laughter. And Aron smiles widely to himself. Minki apologizing and realizing he was jumping the gun a bit by saying he'd move on and Aron smiles.

"It's alright. I’m not ending things though, neither are you. Well talk when we can." Minki agrees and when summer comes, they talk nearly every moment they get knowing when September comes, Minki will be enlisting. Minki sends him the address for the area hell be at and they spend the final night having some lovely video sex together. The two of them having saved and bought those long-distance toys. They had each played with them trying to understand how they work and got the hang of them before this night. Scared to hurt the other somehow with the weird contraptions. As Aron got ready, he shut his bedroom door and locked it, knowing his family was all asleep due to it being so early, around four in the morning, but didn’t want to risk anything. Minki doing the same before his skype dinged with his call. Hitting answer, he grinned at his half naked boyfriend.

“So, who’s using which?” Minki hums and grabs the stroker for himself. Aron feels his ears burn a bit but decides to grab the wand part and thanks himself for thinking ahead and wiggles off his pajama pants. Minki asking if he wants to prep himself on screen and Aron really feels the burning that time.

“I uh…thought ahead, just in case. So, I’m all set.” Minki stares at him in surprise, the two of them staying quiet for a bit before Aron hears Minki moving about and taking off his clothes. Aron follows and they settle back where they were, Minki watching as Aron lubes up the wand and zoned out a moment.

“You okay?”

“Wondering if I should lean back and use it or ride it…”

“Ride it. I would love to see that in person.” Aron snaps his fingers to focus Minki to now. The younger having too much of a dazed look on his face. Minki looking at him and smiling innocently, waving for him to continue and Aron shakes his head with an amused smile before lifting up onto his knees and adjusting everything, having a towel beneath him just in case as he lowers down onto the toy. Minki watching with rapt attention as Aron moans. Minki lubing himself up a bit before slipping himself into the stroker and groaning at the toy simulating Aron’s movements.

“This is new…” Aron nods in agreement as Minki teases him with the touch pad, the two of them more focused on their own pleasure as they watch the other trying to keep in opposite pace. Aron moving to lean forward and ride the toy better as Minki slows as he stares.

“You look amazing like that.” Aron scoffs and looks at him, his face flushed, and eyes lidded as he does. Minki’s head dips back as he cries out. Aron moaning as he climaxes, making a mess all over his stomach before he stops moving. Minki slowly lifting the stroker off himself as he stokes himself to finish. Aron leaning back on his bed.

“It’s great but the vibrations definitely make me cum too quick.” Minki laughs and nods.

“Hopefully we can last longer with the real thing.” He grins at him and Aron chuckles telling him they’ll have to wait to find out till he’s done with his enlistment. Minki joking he should just come to the camp and fuck him in a closet. Aron laughs loudly and shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t want our first legit sex to be in a closet on an army base.” Minki shrugs and smiles at him. The two heading off to get cleaned up and to put back on their underwear before settling back down to chat. Minki occasionally mumbling about his chest and Aron laughs saying he’s one to talk before he notices the notification at the bottom of his screen.

“Hey! You told me I couldn’t do screenshots!” Minki grins widely and shrugs.

“My fingers slipped.” Aron shakes his head and Minki tells him that him and the other three are planning to shave their heads tomorrow morning for enlistment. Aron pouts at that. Minki pushing his fingers through his hair sadly.

“I’m going to miss it.” Aron nods in agreement but tells him it’ll be nice when washing it because it’ll be quick and dry super-fast too. Minki pouts but hums in annoyance as he’s right. Due to it being the final night, Aron wishes him luck and says he loves him when it hits nearly midnight for Minki. The other frowning as though he’s about to cry and Aron begs him not to. ‘If you cry, I’ll start crying, then you’ll have puffy eyes tomorrow…’ Minki sniffling as he nods and ducks his head. Aron telling him they’ll still talk when they can and that he’ll send letters for the less important news. They talk this time till Minki falls asleep, his laptop on his nightstand so it doesn’t fall over at all and Aron smiles watching him sleep for a bit before saying he loves him and ending the call. Around four, Aron gets a text from Minki and laughs at the photo. Minki and the others with their hair shaved for enlistment. Aron sends back a laughing emoji and wishes them all luck and hoping they’ll keep an eye on each other best they can. Aron wasn’t sure he was ready to go nearly two years with minimal communications, but he’d learn to handle it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue! Finally they meet again and celebrate via Actual sex 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter~ It's very short but thank you guys for reading. I hope you enjoyed it ;n; 
> 
> Refresher just in case you guys lost track, Minki is now 20 and Aron is 22.

_ **Two Years later; Epilogue** _

Aron had graduated two months ago and had eventually moved back to LA into his parents house to save money for rent while he worked at a newspaper place. He was stuck writing boring articles but at the moment, it was better than nothing when it paid fifteen an hour. As he got home one night, he stared at the random suitcase in his room. Going to the doorway, he goes to call for his mom to ask whose suitcase this was when hands covered his eyes.

“Guess who.” Aron’s eyes widen under the hands and he pulls them away as he turns. Seeing Minki and grinning widely. Noting that he now has to look up a tiny bit and laughs.

“When…? How? _What_ are you doing here?” Minki smiles and pulls him close to kiss him deeply, Aron happily reciprocating the kiss before they pull away and Minki answers his questions.

“When, about an hour ago. How, by a flight. I wouldn’t take a boat that far.” Aron gives him a look and shoves at him for the sarcasm before he answers the what part of the question.

“I wanted to visit you. Minjung contacted me when I was still on base and asked for my moms number so they could plot this. When I got home, my stuff was packed. No, she did not find the toys, and she let me say hi to Lucky for two seconds before whisking me to the airport.” Aron laughs and as Minki mumbles that apparently, he’s a late graduation gift for him. Aron hugs him tightly and nods saying he’s an amazing gift. Asking where everyone was though so he could thank them and looks at Minki when he just chuckles a bit.

“Out.” Aron gives him a look and Minki grabs his wrists before pulling him back into the room and Aron closes the door with his foot before reaching back to lock it as they end up in a tangled mess on his bed. The two deciding who gets to do what and Aron isn’t even mad when he ends up the bottom, saying he can finally ride him and Minki groans at the thought. The two of them teasing each other and spending much too long on the foreplay. Both of them climaxing at least once before they actually get to the real fun. Aron riding Minki for the first time and both of them lose themselves in the feeling; Minki sitting up to hit deeper and covers Aron’s mouth with his own when he lets out a few particularly loud moans.

“You’re going to alert the neighbors.” Aron drops his forehead onto Minki’s shoulder moaning and gasping. Minki thrusting up into him and letting him muffle his louder moans into his shoulder, at least until he reaches between them and starts stroking Aron. Aron leaning back on his hands with a loud cry as he cums. Minki leaning forward to kiss at his throat and continue to thrust into him. Aron gasping with a few over sensitive thrusts until Minki groans with his own climax. Aron holding himself up from falling backwards as Minki leans forward against him. Both of them trying to catch their breath. Aron leaning on one hand to tip Minki’s head up and kiss him.

“That was great.” Minki grins and nods.

“It really was. Now it’s my turn once we’re ready.” Aron laughs and Minki pulls out and discards the condom, neither one wanting to deal with that kind of mess and clean up today. Once ready, Aron preps Minki slowly enough that he shouts at him to speed up and he laughs for a good thirty seconds before he finishes up and eases into him. Minki gripping and burying his face in the blankets as he moans out. Aron thrusting into him easily and quickly. Both of them already sensitive from before and Aron decides to tease Minki, stopping as he tenses up and laughs when Minki swats back at him. Aron pulling him back, placing his hand across Minki’s chest as he thrusts up into him. His head tipped back to rest on Aron’s shoulder. The two of them not lasting long at all which they don’t really care about. Minki cumming untouched this time as Aron groans against his skin. Their skin damp with sweat as they rest. Aron having disposed of the condom already as he holds Minki close to him. The other blinking repeatedly as he tries to stay awake.

“That and jet-lag is trying to kick my ass.” Aron nods and kisses him deeply. Minki kissing back before he yawns. Aron chuckles and mumbles that they can take a nap since he has nothing else to do today. As they do, Minki threads his fingers with Aron’s and holds it tightly.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’m glad you’re here.” Minki smiles and falls asleep shortly before Aron does. When they wake, Minki tells him he’s there for a few weeks and Aron takes him all over Los Angeles. His sisters adore Minki and his dad asks what is in the water in Busan to make him and their friends so pretty. Joking with Aron that he could use some. Aron gaping at him.

“Dad!”

“Aron would end up killing people with his looks then.” His dad thinks about it and then nods.

“Very true.”

“Make up your mind, dad. Oh my god.” Everyone loves Minki within a few days. Aron managing to track down his friends from high school and introducing them to him. Mark and Amber whistling as they see him. ‘Damn, how’d you manage to get him, Aron? He’s way out of your league.’ ‘Yes, I’m aware. I just got really lucky.’ Minki laughs and hugs him smiling. ‘he’s a sweetie and definitely my type.’ They continue to joke around and Minki gets their numbers as well being the social butterfly that he is. Aron asking Minki what he plans to do now that he’s done with his enlistment once they’re out for dinner just the two of them and he hums.

“Actually, I was going to try and get into a school here. In a year or so. I want to spend some family time and save up some extra money.” Aron smiles and nods wishing him luck.

“If I have a place by then, I won’t have a problem with you stay with me. Especially if it’s close to the school.” Minki smiles and thanks him. Once they’re done eating, they head for a walk and hold hands during it. Minki rambling about his time in the enlistment as Aron tells him the extra bits he missed during his final two years in college. The two of them having no issue with planning things in the future. Positive that after five years, they’ll be together even longer. Even if Minki stays in Korea. The two of them emotionally inseparable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are appreciated. They're great motivators.  
My apologies for the random korean words thrown in, I was trying to make it like Minki forgot words and went with the korean one. I'm not bilingual in a spoken language it's easier to fingerspell words you forget in sign lol  
If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
